Matsuhiro
|actor = Keoni Young }} Matsuhiro is a samurai and owner of the Green Dragon Sushi restaurant. Physical appearance Matsuhiro is a middle-aged Japanese male with white hair. When he does his chef job at Green Dragon Sushi, he wears a blue chef's coat, a white apron, and a blue head band with orange fish to hold back his hair. When he trains Shaggy and Scooby to become samurai, he wears a kasa, and a robe with a katana strapped to his side. Personality Matsuhiro has a very practical no-nonsense attitude, but is also very encouraging as shown both when he trains Shaggy and Scooby in becoming Samurai and when he encourages them both to empty their minds when fighting the Black Samurai. History ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' He first meets Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo when they take shelter in his restaurant while they are fleeing from Miss Mirimoto's ninja robots. When he asks if they want sushi and cuts the head off of a fish, Shaggy and Scooby recoil in disgust. He then asks them if they would like a pair of miso soups, which they accept and take an immediate liking to after swallowing them. He introduces himself to them by name and gives them a menu, which has a logo of the Green Dragon on it that Shaggy and Scooby recognize aloud. Matsuhiro asks in slight surprise if Shaggy and Scooby are familiar with the legend of the Black Samurai, which they confirm. Matsuhiro then tells them that new exciting, and unpredictible chapters get written about legends all the time, which, according to him, is what he likes most about them. Suddenly, the ninja robots break into the restaurant and advance on a terrified Shaggy and Scooby, the former of whom holds the Sword of Doom , still in its sheath, in a defensive posture. Surprised that they got their hands on the Sword of Doom, Matsuhiro starts to ask Shaggy and Scooby how they got it, but Shaggy frantically tells him that they've got a "serious case of the robot ninjas". Matsuhiro grabs his own katana from a shelf behind his counter, and, much to Shaggy and Scooby's surprise, starts slicing up and impaling the ninja robots one by one. However, as Shaggy and Scooby dive for cover behind the counter, the ninja robots still manage to steal the sword of doom back from them. As the last of the ninja robots flee, Shaggy expresses his surprise for how skilled with the katana Matsuhiro is for a sushi chef. He informs them that this is because he is a samurai himself. The next morning, Matsuhiro, Shaggy, and Scooby are in boat going down a river towards Mount Fuji in thick fog. Shaggy and Scooby still feel bad about letting the ninja robots steal the sword of doom, but Matsuhiro snaps them out of their misery when he points them toward Mount Fuji, which, according to him, has been the sacred training ground for all generations of samurai. Shaggy and Scooby are initially surprised, since they don't seem to know anything about being samurai warriors, but Matsuhiro tells them that, "A samurai must overcome his fear. When fear is gone, the mind will be empty." Shaggy and Scooby are relieved, and start to find becoming a samurai easier, since, according to him and Scooby, their minds are always empty. When they reach a buddhist temple, Matsuhiro puts Shaggy and Scooby in their martial arts uniforms, and puts them to work, slicing vines off a Japanese archway with their own katanas. He tells them how the samurai never hesitates, and that he fights without fear, anger, or mind. Shaggy and Scooby then complain about not being allowed lunch breaks either. However, after they finish erecting the archway, Matsuhiro tells them that their journey has just begun. He instructs them to pass through the four gates of earth, air, fire, and water in order to be purified before reaching the Green Dragon's lair. Sure enough, Shaggy and Scooby comply and find the dragon, after which they are dressed in their own armor, and are given the Sword of Doom's enemy, the Sword of Fate . Upon returning to Tokyo, Shaggy and Scooby draw the sword of fate, allowing the Green Dragon's spirit to enter the blade, and engage the now freed Black Samurai in fierce combat. When Scooby and Shaggy are knocked out of the air and onto the ground (they land on their feet), they hear Matsuhiro's voice reminding them of how the samurai must overcome his fear, and thus, empty his mind. Shaggy initially thinks he hears Matsuhiro's voice coming from his own head, but the latter tells him that he is up on a roof, which they see when they turn around. Matsuhiro is up on top of the roof of a building and shouting words of encouragement to Shaggy and Scooby through a megaphone. For a few seconds after this, the Black Samurai seems to gain the upper hand on Shaggy and Scooby, but Shaggy implores Scooby to not think and just let his mind be emptied, which Scooby does. This allows him to leap high in the air, dodging the attack, and come back down again, slicing the sword of doom clean in half, destroying the ruthless samurai. However, the Black Samurai is revealed to still be an old ronin whose spirit has now been set from the sword of doom. In his dying breath, he thanks Shaggy and Scooby for releasing him from the evil and vanishes into the afterlife quickly and peacefully. While the Mystery Inc gang is shocked by this, Matsuhiro congratulates Shaggy and Scooby for their victory and tells them the legend's final chapter has finally been written by them. In other languages Notes/trivia * Matsuhiro bears an uncanny resemblance to fictional martial arts master Keisuke Miyagi (played by the late actor Noriyuki "Pat" Morita) from the classic Karate Kid movie series. Appearances * DTV13. }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters from Japan Category:Chefs and cooks Category:Martial artists Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword characters